the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Forever Fyre/Preview of next 'Fire and Ash' chapter!!!
I figured since almost all the people in this story are on this Wiki, I might as well post a preview of the next chappy so you guys can yell at me for buthering your characters XD Also, it’s the Vesper Council of Six again, no V7 or 8. There are vices. The Vesper Council are the only people who, prior to this chapter, knew about Fyre. I’m using branch governments as of RIGHT NOW. Everyone in this story (Unless I say otherwise) is between ages 15 – 29. And...the Vesper Council and the Cahill Councils don’t really...get along well. Ready for some fun? Katherine was furious. Glaring at the girl pointing a gun at her, the Tomas Leader snarled. “Ashley! What in the world is wrong with –“ She was cut off by ‘Ashley’ abruptly grabbed her hair and turning her head to face the green-clad girl in the center of the room. “That one’s Ashley,” Fyre drawled, obviously disliking being compared to her twin. Looking back and forth between the two girls – who, aside from the different outfits, were absolutely identical – Katherine was instantly confused. Grace, Vesper 2, rolled her eyes. “They’re twins, smart one,” she said, as if explaining to a young child. Katherine was now even more furious. Madi and Maleia, Lucian Leaders, were next to each other, and Madi was dreaming up every possible way to escape. Thinking she found one, she leaned over silently to whisper to Maleia. She was instantly cut off by David pointing a gun at her. She decided silence was her best option. The silence in the room was still. No one dared move in fear they might get shot. Between David and Izaack watching everyone like a pair of stalkers, Ashley’s twin looking like she was about to eat somebody, and even Ashley’s narrowed eyes, it was an incredibly uncomfortable situation. Ashley noted this, and in a millisecond, her rough ‘I can take you down with my thumb’ look turned into a bright, cheery smile. “Well, hey, everyone!” she said, almost as if the guns in the room were toys and no one was in any real danger. Everyone was well aware that wasn’t the case. “I’m Ashley. I would hope you all know that, but...just in case,” she winked happily. She walked over to David and motioned at him. “This is David,” she said, and he took off his Janus green fedora in a mock bow. Ashley pointed across the room. “There’s Izaack.” He smiled at the mention of his name, although his tennis shoes that matched David’s hat were planted firmly in their place. “And this...” Ashley said, walking back to the center of the room, “Is my super sweet baby sissy, Fyre!” Ashley said, hugging her so-called clone tightly. Fyre shrugged her sister off of her. “I have a gun in my hand; you really want to call me your ‘super sweet baby sissy’?” Ashley instantly jumped back, pulling her arm away from her sister. Montego snickered. To everyone in the room who had never seen the twins together, they looked a little like a messed-up prom couple; they looked exactly alike, both of the girls’ hair was up in high ponytails, but Fyre’s black slacks, jacket, white shirt, and bright purple tie clashing with Ashley’s cute dress was what made the picture so funny. He almost couldn’t help himself. “Nice tie,” Montego commented at Fyre. He changed his mind a second later when a shot rang out, and there was a small bullet hole in the wall right next to his head. “Thanks,” Fyre said with a glare. She flipped her tie over to reveal the Vesper Crest. “Picked it out myself.” Most of the room gasped at the small, golden ‘V’. Miks even shouted “Vesper!” Fyre rolled her eyes, “Yeah, we got that, Captain Obvious.” “Ashley!” Destiney, the other Half of the Janus Leadership, yelled, and Ashley’s attention instantly went to her. “Your twin is a Vesper?” the girl yelled, not even bothering to conceal her panic and surprise. Ashley smiled sweetly. “Yeah...our family’s pretty messed up,” she said, looking at Fyre, who was currently having a little too much fun reloading her gun. Julian, Vesper Three – the Vesper who had chosen Fyre as his vice - looked a little confused. “Wait, none of you guys knew Fyre was a Vesper?” Jessica, a Lucian, scoffed uncomfortably. “None of us knew Fyre existed,” she said, looking around the room – perhaps for hidden cameras. Fyre turned to look at her sister. “Aw, Ashes, are you embarrassed by your Vesper little sissy?” “No, Fyre,” Ashley drawled unhappily. “You and I are both well aware of why I never told them about you. Fyre looked up in mock thought. “Because I have two bullets in my pocket with each person in this rooms’ name on them?” “Whose bullet did you fire at me?” Montego yelled. Fyre pointed to her twin. “Ashes’.” Ashley’s eyes widened to the size of plates. “WHAT?” She shrieked, her voice going up about three octaves above where it usually resided. Category:Blog posts